wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyssandeur Wrenwood
Alyssandeur Wrenwood, known by the nickname Aly, is a novice paladin and evoker. He is the apprentice of Veros Moonshine, and serves as Head Archivist for the Knights of Repentance. Aly was born to House Ruroctie, an influential noble house living in Suramar City, around 8,000 years after the barrier was raised. His twin brother, Vincenne Ruroctie, was once a celebrity in Shal'dorei society due to his career as an actor and performer. Aly, however, is arcanically inert and has no manapool, and was heavily mistreated because of this. When the Legion took hold of Suramar City, Aly escaped his family's estate and joined First Arcanist Thalyssra's rebellion as soon as possible, working within the city to gather intelligence from those loyal or submitted to Elisande. He renounced his previous name to take his current one. He was eventually captured and his memory wiped with a curse. This was later resolved via an appointment with the priest Neo'la Sunblade, though the recovery of his traumatic memories led him to char his arm and render it unusable. He receives a prosthetic arm as a result. Because of his aid to the rebellion, he was not punished with the rest of his house when Elisande and the Legion were defeated. Aly appears ingame under "Alyssandeur". His full name is pronounced ah•lih•san•der, while his nickname can be pronounced as a•lee or ah•lee. (Infobox art by @Shens_art on Twitter!) Appearance Aly appears young, about 19 or 20 relative to a human, and stands at 6'3.5", abnormally short for his kind. He has a chipper, smooth face and ears that are shorter than a typical adult Nightborne, poking just a little past his head. They are capped with golden ear cuffs, and he has two smaller cuffs on each earlobe. He has an earpiece communicator attached to his right ear, made with Goblin technology. It blends in with his ear cuffs, making it difficult to spot when not paying attention to detail. He has his thick white hair in a ponytail, slung over his shoulder, tied off at both ends. His body is chubby in form, with no noticeable muscle. He has bluish purple skin, and it is adorned with rune tattoos from head to toe. Aly's right arm from the elbow down is a prosthetic, crafted in similar fashion to the constructs found throughout Suramar City. Flowing holy energy holds the unattached parts together. The elbow joint of the prosthetic is a thick but hollowed out crystal ball, with what appears to be liquid Azerite within. Despite his less than safe lifestyle, Aly doesn't have very many scars. There are deep ones across his thighs from the slash of a large blade, and a shallower cut across his chest. Chest scars are also present, though quite faded by now. The rune tattoos visible on his body are arcanic in nature and have a slight glow of Holy magic to them. His eyes also glow the same sheen. A cord necklace with a prismatic pendant of crystallized Light can be seen around his neck. A simple gold band circles around his left middle finger, and a large golden ring can be spotted on his left thumb. Personality Aly is generally upbeat and laid back. He is an optimist, striving to see the good in any situation, and is very easy to get along with. He feels a special connection to the pandaren because of their serene and peaceful culture, and admires the Draenei due to their huge advancements in technology, as well as their relations with the Naaru—beings who he has quite the piqued interest in. He is impulsive, and will usually investigate if something remotely interesting catches his eye. This impulsiveness also causes a lack of filter, which oftentimes doesn't do much harm due to his optimism, but other times can get him in much trouble. Despite his lighthearted and often unthinking nature, Aly has a surprising amount of wisdom, and will happily give advice to anyone who asks for it. Abilities Primarily, Aly practices fire and holy magic. While he is starting to hone his skills, he still has a long way to go in order to master it. He also studies several other forms of magic on his own, such as void magic and other forms of elemental magic, but has never utilized most of them, preferring to know them simply for knowledge's sake. Under Veros's teachings, he is learning how to tap into the ley lines that run throughout Azeroth and utilize the arcane magic for his own spells. His weakest point is arcane magic. He has a disinclination to this magic, in contrast to his brother's strong affinity for it. He only can wield arcane magic through leywalking, or other means of conduction. Arkonite crystals are carried on him at almost all times as a substitute for his manapool. His non-magical skills include archery, visual art, and novice jewelcrafting. He can play a harp and, as of recently, a guitar. Companions Aly does not have many pets or companions, but is very fond of the ones he does have. * Zia: A manasaber he bought from a rental company after renting her out too many times. She likes to eat chicken. * Kalana: An owl that he adopted during a mourning ceremony for the recently burned Teldrassil. She had been rescued from the flames, thankfully unharmed, and put up for adoption. * Zuzu: A mechanical serpentling gifted to him by Meritha Steele of the Prime Federation. He is expertly programmed and quite protective of Aly, and will snap at undesirables if they draw near. History Early Life This section has mentions of child abuse. Skip to Insurrection if you can't read about this topic. From Birth Aly had a more typical noble childhood from his birth to about his pre-adolescence. Madrigal was a large, luxurious estate, with plenty of room for him and his brother to flourish. He was taught the harp at a young age, picked up drawing, and was assigned a personal tutor in the arcane arts with Vincenne. Vincenne's skill in arcane was soon discovered, and so was Aly's odd deficiency. At first, the family simply assigned him a separate tutor, figuring that the original's teaching style was insufficient, but the new tutor did not garner any better results. Unbeknownst to any of them, Vincenne had siphoned Aly's manapool away from him in the womb. This began a cycle. He would be forced to spend more and more time trying to discover the skill his brother had, with dozens of different tutors, but all came to the same conclusion as his original teacher. Frustration from his parents grew, and bit by bit his privileges as a noble child were taken away until he showed some of the arcanic ability that would never come. His harp and sketchpaper were confiscated, and the lack of extracurriculars gave Aly no choice but to focus more and more on trying to dredge up some kind of special link. The First Banishment At age nine, Aly realized that his ability to manipulate arcane energies only dropped under the scrutiny of his parents, and decided to confront them about it. Over dinner, he tearfully told them that he wasn't suited for arcane magic, that it was very demanding to keep forcing himself into it further, and that he could not continue to do it any longer. He was taken from the estate by guards, unable to wriggle free from their collective grip. They left him nearby the Waning Crescent to fend for himself. He survived for a couple of months by begging the merchants in the close by Evermoon Commons for food and drink, and took shelter at a nearby shop, just barely ducking out of the attention of authorities. Eventually he would be found again, and brought back to Madrigal by Vincenne's request. The Return Aly did not expect his idyllic early childhood when he returned, but he hadn't been prepared for what was in store. The confiscated harp and art supplies were destroyed before him. He was told that if he were to remain at Madrigal, he would keep entirely focused on his studies in arcane magic, and that he would bow to his brother no matter the reason. Terrified of the consequences if he protested, he agreed to these terms. He pored over arcane spellbooks for hours each day, hoping that something would click in his head and he would unlock an unrealized power, but it never came to be. He only marginally improved over the years. Scorn and constant criticism lingered over him constantly, chopping away at his mental health. He would receive physical punishments at times, and once had his brother's runes tattooed identically onto him. Aly reached out to Vincenne several times, hoping for assistance or comfort, but his brother only would say that he couldn't help. This lasted for most of his lifetime. His mother would use chronomancy to dispel scars she inflicted, and would also flow extra arcane energy through Aly's body in the hopes that the concentration of magic would improve his ability. He would practice a crude, elemental sort of pyromancy in secret, knowing that he would be deeply punished for focusing on something other than his studies but feeling the need to develop some magical skill that could actually be refined. A cycle began of Aly's banishments and subsequent returns. He would attempt on his own life more than once, but was never successful. Insurrection When the Legion took hold of Suramar, House Ruroctie was one of the first to pledge their allegiance to Elisande and her pact. Many members of the family became felborne, including Aly's mother, but he didn't follow in their footsteps. He fled Madrigal as soon as possible and joined First Arcanist Thalyssra's rebellion, though he never found the strength or the time to leave the city and meet the woman himself. Abandoning his birth name, he would initially take the name Kaltonir to hide his true identity. He was dissatisfied with it and would later use his actual name despite the protests of his fellow rebels. His job within the Dusk Lily was reconnaissance. He would incapacitate couriers carrying sensitive information, eavesdrop on conversation between Elisande's loyalists and observe their routines, and so on. He would also spread the word of the rebellion to those who could fight, and guide those who could not to the edges of the city, where someone else would escort them to Shal'aran. After some time, he became adept in this line of work, and his eyes were opened to the tragedies the lower caste of Suramar endured. However, he was captured by demons after narrowly escaping death in The Waning Crescent's destruction. They recognized him as a member of House Ruroctie and decided to wipe his memory and offer him back to his parents. Their response was that the demons should use him as fuel for a Soul Engine. He was saved by a group of outsiders who liberated him and other Shal'dorei from their shackles, and brought out of Suramar City. Instead of being guided to Shal'aran, he was taken through a portal to Silvermoon, where he would receive medical treatment for injuries sustained during his capture. Drifting Aly was in Silvermoon City when the Shal'dorei had decided to join the Horde. He was on the streets, having had no money to buy a home, and returned to his old habit of begging. A few months later, a pandaren chef known as Teruko Flowervillage saw him in the Royal Exchange. Feeling sympathy for the Shal'dorei, she took him into her home in Silvermoon. He would have to relearn his language and didn't remember any of his abilities, magical or physical, and had no motivation to discover them. However, he did eventually learn that he could create and manipulate fire, and helped Teruko with her cooking in the meantime. Current Day The Agents of Suramar Teruko had brought home a recruitment flyer for the military organization she saw posted around the city, and given it to Aly in hopes he would take this opportunity and have some line of work. It took him a couple of weeks to decide, but he agreed to apply, hoping that this would give him some sense of direction. His application was accepted, and he was enrolled in the Agent Academy as a conjurer. He enjoyed the missions and the classes provided by the Academy, and soon was taken under the wing of Veros Moonshine, the Head Archivist of the Agents of Suramar. He became an archivist-in-training himself, the busywork feeling comforting and natural to him. Over the course of July, Year 33, the Agency faced off against a creature simply called the Divine, who was empowered by a form of corrupted Light, aptly named Twisted Light. Aly was infused with the aforementioned Light, as well as normal Light, and the two energies warred against each other in his body. During his time in the Agency, Aly sought out the priest Neo'la Sunblade in order to recover the memories he had previously lost, as well as purify the Twisted Light still lingering within him. It was discovered that this curse acts much like an encryption, and once Neo'la decoded it, she tore the curse apart, allowing Aly's memories to be remembered once more. However, it all crashed upon him at once, and the sheer shock caused him to blast his own arm with fire—a vain attempt to force the flow of rediscovered trauma to stop. The arm was rendered unusable and had to be amputated, and he would later receive a prosthetic to replace it. The Agency would later fall apart after a catastrophic mission failure, leaving Aly badly injured and jobless. The Knights of Repentance Aly joins the Knights of Repentance soon after the collapse of the Agents of Suramar, seeking shelter and a new line of work. Not only does he find this, he also receives a promotion shortly after joining on the good word of his mentor, Veros. He currently works as the Head Archivist for the Knights, leading the Erudites, the research branch of the taskforce, with his co-leader Aldunith. He is now found more often inside the Oracle's Spire than on missions, but will occasionally attend them if his presence is requested. Relationships Familial/Personal * Teruko Flowervillage: Teruko is his old roommate, who took him in after he was living on the streets of Silvermoon City. She is a well-known chef in fine dining who runs the restaurant Flowervillage Diner, and is quite the socialite. * Vincenne Ruroctie: Vincenne is his older brother, a popular and skilled arcanist, who refused to help him in fear of risking his own fortune. After the Insurrection, Vincenne took as much of the Ruroctie family's wealth as he could and fled, leaving his whereabouts unknown. Aly was on very bad terms with him, and is unaware that he is still alive. Romantic * Vyrial Soneireux: Vyrial is Aly's current boyfriend. The two shared a connection the day they met, which quickly became a strong friendship, and eventually evolved into love. Neither of them are experienced with relationships, and are easy to mistake for simply best friends, but are going strong nonetheless. Business * Veros Moonshine: Veros used to be the Head Archivist of the Agents of Suramar, a Ley-Walker and Arcanist. He decided to take Aly as an apprentice after Aly nearly got himself killed attempting leywalking magic on his own, and the two often performed research together in the Vault beneath the Agents' estate. He now serves under Aly in the Knights' Erudite division. * Shen Morei: Shen is a fellow Knight, and one of Aly's close friends. The two met during their time in the Agents of Suramar, and Aly stayed in his home in the brief time between the Agents and the Knights of Repentance. Trivia * Aly is transgender, as well as gay. He was able to receive treatment after he joined the Dusk Lily, but was never able to fully transition. * Aly does not know how to swim properly—only how to doggie paddle. * Aly is allergic to insect stings and bug bites. * Aly knows binary code. * Aly is left-handed. He was ambidextrous before the loss of his right arm. * Aly has ADHD. * Aly is nearsighted, but is able to get by without glasses. * His favorite color is magenta. * His ears are abnormally short due to malnutrition during his youth. * Some of Aly's hobbies are calligraphy, pyrography, visual art, and several different item collections. He especially likes to collect crystals. * The name Alyssandeur is rather common in younger Shal'dorei culture, as well as several variants (Alyssandra, Alyssandeux, etc.) * Only one person knows Aly's birthday, and it is not him. External Links * Tumblr Blog Category:Nightborne Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Neutral Category:Horde